


A Gift From The Phantom Zone

by JesterThomas



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterThomas/pseuds/JesterThomas
Summary: Kara and her wife Lena are living a normal life, but when an email form LCorp informs Lena about a development in one of their projects, they'll discover something that will change their lives. It's true that you don't know what you find in the Phantom Zone





	1. Phantom Zone Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm back. sorry for all the time that has passed, but I couldn't find inspiration and was always stuck. Anyway, hope you all will like this first chapter and let me know what you think in the comments

It was just a normal day for Kara. It started with the blaring of the alarm, hugged to her beautiful wife Lena Luthor. She groaned and tried to switch off the infernal object and after a few tries, she was successful. She stood up and looked at her wife. Lena had always been a heavy sleeper, so it was no surprise for Kara that she was still sleeping. She got up from the bed and went in the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the both of them. She contemplated doing something simple and as she started to make coffee, she felt two arms wrapping around her frame. “Always trying to sneak up on me, huh?”. Lena kissed her neck and smiled. “It's not fair, with you having superpowers, where is the fun in that?”. Of course her wife was playing the superhero card on her. Lena detached herself form Kara and said “In the time you prepare a fantastic breakfast, I'll go check on my computer for any business mail. You know, the usual”. Kara nodded and continued her cooking, smiling. Sometimes she wondered how they were so cheesy with one another, but only in the intimacy of their house; outside, they acted like a normal couple, if someone considered that she was now in charge of Catco with Jimmy and her wife was the CEO of LCorp. So they were more like a “normal” power couple. 

Just as she was finished with her cooking, Lena was back, an even bigger smile on her lips, so it meant that there were some good news. Kara asked “What's up with your multi billion dollar company?”. Her wife took a sip from her coffee and said “I just received an email from the Research department. The people working on the night shift have found a way to make that thing work”. Kara stilled her movements. “You mean they... they created a new source of energy from the schematics I gave you?”. Lena nodded and her smile grew even larger. “Yes! They invited me to a demonstration, to show me their results. Can you believe it, Kara? If everything goes for the right course, we will be able to create energy from the Phantom Zone!”. Kara rose up from her seat and planted a kiss on her wife's lips. “I am so excited! Can we go now? Please?”. Lena laughed. “Of course, love. Just, can we eat and get ready, first?”. At that, Kara doubled her speed to eat everything in her plate.

After half an hour, the Luthor-Danvers were in front of the LCorp building. Kara was shacking from the excitement and Lena understood why. This project was really important, because it was based on kryptonian technology, something so big that even Jor-El had difficulties in just having planned it, or so Kara had said to Lena. The possibility of using the energy contained in the Phantom Zone to power up even the smallest of things, would mean a new sustainable form of energy for the world and for Kara, that something considered so terrible as the Phantom Zone would be used for something good, this time. Lena took Kara's hand in hers, giving a light squeeze. “It's time”, she said. Kara was smiling. “Yes. Yes it is”. They walked into the building, taking then an elevator for the underground floors, where the various labs were. The head scientist of the Research department greeted them. Kara saw the name on his tag: Dr. Bryce Bunner. What a funny name. “Mrs. Luthor! Welcome! I see you have brought a visitor with you. Are you here to write something about what are we going to do today, Mrs. Danvers?”. Kara nodded. “I want CatCo to be the first to write about this experiment, before you come out to the public”. Dr. Bunner nodded satisfied. He lead them to where the “PZP Generator”, as he called the Phantom Zone Powered Generator, was. They went in a special room, divided form where the generator was by a special glass. He gave a nod of his head to one of his co-workers and after the pressure of some buttons, the generator came to life. Lena and Kara were mesmerized, but after a few seconds, some lights became red and weird noises came from the control board. Lena looked at Dr. Bunner and said “What's happening?”. He went next to the other scientist and inspected the data. “Something is not right. It's like there is another form of energy that's trying to come out”. Just as he said that, they were blinded by a powerful light.

_He was feeling nothing, nor pain or warmth, just emptiness around him and inside him. He was floating in the nothingness of the Phantom Zone, he didn't know for how long he had been there. But then, he felt a change in the Zone, like a pull. He followed that pull, hoping it was a good sign, hoping that maybe they would be there._

The flash of light was gone and when everyone looked in the generator room, they found with great surprise that there was a young man. Before they could do anything, he yelled something in an unknown language before collapsing to the ground and Kara gasped. Lena put a hand on her back and said “What's happening, love?”. Kara gulped and whispered “That boy. He just said something in kryptonian”. Lena was shocked too. “He said 'Mothers? Are you here?'”.


	2. The Awakening

Nausea. That was the feeling he was experiencing when he opened his eyes. He knew he was laying down on a floor, a strange soft red light emitting from the surroundings. He tried to stand up, but he was feeling so weak, he fell down. He huffed, punching the floor and tried to stand up again. He succeeded and took a good look around him. He was in a room with the walls illuminated in red and a glass in front of him but still, he was feeling weak. He noticed something strange in a corner of the room: it looked like a little black box with a cylinder attached to it. He observed it with interest, it looked like some kind of technology, non kryptonian. He looked at it for a few minutes, when he was distracted by the sound of something tapping on the glass. He turned and saw a blonde woman dressed in blue and red, but it was the crest on her chest that shocked him.

Kara was still shocked. After what had happened, she immediately called her sister, Alex, to help her. Alex arrived almost immediately, a DEO squad in tow. They restrained the boy on what looked like a special stretcher ad took him away, to the DEO headquarters. Kara was taken aside by her sister, while Lena was explaining the situation to her scientists. Alex began “So. That boy is kryptonian?”. Kara nodded. “I... I don't know what to think, Alex. It's just so strange. First Kal, then me. There were the Worldkillers, now there's this boy. It seems Earth is an attractive place for powerful aliens”. She said it with a stressed chuckle. Alex hugged her. “Not every alien that comes to Earth has evil intentions, you should know it better than anyone else. Besides, you said he came out of the Phantom Zone asking for his mothers, so maybe...”. There was a beeping sound and Alex took her pager. She huffed. “It's Maggie. Ruby has been called to the principal office, but she can't go so I have to take her place”. She made her move to leave, but she stopped and turned towards Kara. “I'll keep in touch with the DEO, if anything happens with the boy, I'll let you know”. Kara smiled. “Thanks. You are the best sister in the world”. Alex laughed and went away. Lena approached Kara, saying “I have dealt with Dr. Bunner and the others. Mind if we get out of here to take a coffee?”. Kara nodded, taking her wife's hand and together they got out.

Alex arrived at Ruby's school a few minutes later. She went out of her car and into the building. Approaching the principal's office, she saw Ruby sitting on a bench, waiting. The girl seemed upset, but Alex would have talked to her later. She knocked on the door and a voice inside the room said “Come in”. Alex walked in. The principal looked up from some kind of documents he was reading. “You must be Ruby's other guardian”. They shook hands and Alex sat down. The principal cleared his throat and began speaking. “Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer, I had to call you because Ruby had punched one of her classmates while they were going to PE. The girl had to be taken to the infirmary, where our nurse had to put some stitches on her chin”. Alex put her hands on her face, huffing. The principal continued. “We asked Ruby what happened, but she doesn't want to talk, not even say she is sorry for what she has done. I'm sorry, but I have to suspend Ruby”. Alex nodded. “How long will the suspension last?”. The principal took one of the documents he was reading and said “I'm reading on her files that Ruby has been a really good student, that's the first time something like that happened. Besides, it's her last year of high school, but I'm afraid she will have a one week suspension”. Alex nodded and got up. “I wanted to say that something like that would never happen again, when Ruby's suspension is over. I will also contact the family of the girl to make the excuses”. The principal smiled, satisfied. “At least is good to see that you and your wife are treating her like she is your daughter. Have a good day, Mrs. Danvers”. With that, Alex was out of the principal's office. She stood in front of Ruby, who was still evading her gaze. The girl looked up and said “Can we go?”. Alex rolled her eyes and started to walk again, Ruby following her.  
They entered in Alex's car, Ruby was still silent. Alex was the first to talk. “Would you tell me what happened? It's not a normal thing to do. You know you could have killed her? You don't know how to control your powers entirely yet”. She wanted to continue, but the communicator of the DEO beeped, so she had to answer. “Agent Danvers. Speak”. Winn, on the other end of the line, said “Hello to you too, Alex”. She huffed. “Winn, it's not the best moment to be sarcastic, so I repeat. Speak!”. Winn's tone seemed nervous. “Okay. Sorry. I just wanted to say that our new kryptonian friend is awake. I have just called Kara. Knowing her, she'll be here in no time”. Alex sighed. Ruby, seeing this said "Something's wrong?". Alex simply replied "Just a call from the DEO. We'll go there. But then, when we go back home, you'll have to answer to all my questions". Ruby nodded. Alex felt a little nervous. It was time to know a new kryptonian and she was excited, but also a bit scared from what kind of person could he be.

Kara arrived at the DEO in a rush. She was eating something with Lena, when she received the call from Winn. She basically left her wife alone, immediately changing in her Supergirl suit. She had to think of a way to say sorry to Lena later. When she arrived, she was met by J'onn. “Kara, you're here. I have to think Winn called you”. He looked at one of the monitors, the one with the camera inside the Red Cell, as they called it. Kara approached him and saw the young man looking at the camera, as if studying it. “I'm going to meet him”. She turned to go, but J'onn grabbed her arm and said “Wait a minute. We have to think”. She freed herself, glaring at him. “I don't have to think. I need to talk to him, explain what's happening to him. And you would not interfere. Am I clear?”. She pointed every word with her index finger pointed at him. J'onn shook his head. “Fine, we'll do as you ask. Go”. Kara smiled and hugged him, before rushing to the Red Cell. When she arrived, she took her time to observe the prisoner. He was tall, taller than Kal and was sturdy. He had brown coloured hair cut in a military haircut. Being with his back facing her, she wanted to see him entirely, but as she was going to tap on the glass, she stopped. She was nervous. Maybe she should have called Kal, he was better with people. She shook her head. No, she had this. She took a breath to calm herself, then tapped on the glass.


	3. Meeting the new neighbor

When the boy turned, Kara saw for a moment on his face a look of disbelief, but then it was back to a neutral one. She took a better look at him, now that she could see him entirely. His eyes were a darker shade of green than Lena's and a little scar crossed his upper lip and another one on his right temple. He wore a high neck suit that fitted perfectly his slightly defined sturdy body. The shoulders and part of the chest were black, with a triangular golden yellow outline forming the familiar shape of a diamond in the centre of his chest, but the symbol on it looked like an eight. The outline run around his shoulders, so it was the same on the back, minus the crest. Three lines wrapped themselves around his arms in the same golden colour, while from below his elbows to just past his wrists, the sleeves were black and a golden line marked the beginning of the sleeve while other tiny ones run up his forearms. The belt had a rectangular buckle, with little metal plaques on the hips, everything in the same golden yellow. The black skirt was large enough to move freely, reaching the knees on the front and going a little lower in the back. The three quarter length boots were black, a slanting golden line below the knee.  
Kara cleared her throat and rubbed her palms together. 'So you are... hum... kryptonian, right?'. The boy rolled his eyes. 'And you must be one of the dumbest members of the House of El'. Kara widened he eyes. This boy spoke a perfect kryptonian, not the one with the Earth accent like Kal or Reign, no. It was pure and that almost made her burst into tears, but she remembered what he just said. 'Hey, watch your mouth. Not only I'm older than you, but I'm Kara Zor-El. Daughter of Zor-El and Alura In-Ze'. The boy nodded. 'Than I was right. That crest looked familiar to me'. He looked at the El woman, she had an expression as she was expecting something. 'Oh, right. I didn't tell you my name. Pardon my manners. I am Antonov Kol-Ze. Son of Andara Kol-Ze and Manara Al-Fu. If you're wondering, yes, we all have strange names in my family. Also, I'm twenty years old'. Kara laughed. 'And if you're wondering what the symbol on my chest means, it stands for little one. It was a surname mothers used to call me whit, you know, as a joke. Because I'm tall'. They both smiled, but Antonov's smile fell. 'I have to find them'. Kara's eyes widened in fear. She had to tell him the truth, but first, she needed answers. She cleared her throat again. 'I have to ask you, Antonov, how did you get into the Phantom Zone?'. That seemed to get his attention back. 'Well, the last thing I remember is that I was in my mother's laboratory. And with my mother I mean Manara, because she was part of the Science Council, my mum Andara was a high rank member of the army. Anyway, I was there in the lab, my mother working on some kind of thing and then a flash of light. I remember my mother full of joy, saying that she made it, she had created a Phantom Zone portal, just like Jor-El. After that little moment of happiness, the ground shook and I know I fell into the portal'. Kara was speechless. This young man had survived Krypton's destruction just for a breath because of an accident.  
Kara took a breath and said 'Antonov, I have to tell you something important'. The young man had a confused look on his face.

Alex arrived at the DEO, Ruby in tow. She went to J'onn and said “Has Kara arrived?”. The martian nodded, saying “She went to talk to him a few minutes ago. You can go if you want”. Alex shook her head. “I can't. It's between her and him. I don't want to interfere”. Ruby was confused, because she didn't know what they were talking about. She got distracted when she heard an erratic heartbeat approaching. She turned in time to see Lena enter the room. The Luthor said “Have I missed something?”. J'onn smiled and explained everything to her, the only one that still had no clue was Ruby. The girl got impatient and stomped her right foot on the ground, making it shake a bit. “Can someone explain to me what's happening?”. Alex and everyone else were surprised by the demonstration of power made by the little Arias. Lena took the girl's hands and said “I'll explain everything...”. But in that moment, the ground shook violently and a wall exploded. When the smoke started to dissipate, Lena noticed something through it and she gasped. The young man had a hand wrapped around her wife's throat, raising her from the ground and was screaming something in kryptonese. Unfortunately for Lena, she knew what he was screaming, because Kara had started to teach kryptonese to her and that word remained stuck in her mind. The young man was screaming 'Liar!'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Antonov's suit, I was inspired between the one of Omni Man in Invincible #129 and the one of Kenan Kong, from the New Super-Man comic


	4. Talking, punching and planning

'Krypton doesn't exist any more'. Kara said these words to Antonov and she felt her chest tighten. It was always a bad memory for her, because she had seen the end of her home world and trying to explain it to someone was difficult. Even now she had to impose herself to not cry. Seeing that Antonov hadn't said nothing, she continued. 'Our world was doomed. My uncle Jor-El tried to do something, but the High Council didn't believe him and then it was too late to do anything. I was sent to this planet, called Earth, with my cousin Kal-El, but I had... problems that led me here later than him'. She exhaled a shacked breath and Antonov turned his back to her. 'I know it's hard to understand, but you will learn how to live again and...'. She had no time to continue. Antonov turned at surprising speed and went against the glass. To Kara's surprise, he broke it and grabbed her by the neck. She felt her back pressed against a wall. 'Liar! You aren't saying the truth!' Antonov roared. He slammed her against the wall and they where into another room, Antonov still screaming.

Alex couldn't believe her eyes. They had taken the boy directly to the DEO, he had no chance to absorb solar energy, unless... Her thoughts were interrupted by Ruby, who launched herself against the kryptonian. The young man saw her and dropped Kara, rotating and kicking Ruby aside. Kara got up and tried to block Antonov in a headlock, but he grabbed on of her arms and threw her over his shoulders, following with a punch aimed at her face, but she rolled out of the way. The fist connected with the floor, cracking it a little. When he got up, Kara saw that his knuckles were bleeding. Ruby attacked again, trying with a right punch, but Antonov parried it and followed with a knee in her stomach. Ruby fell down, coughing and almost threwing up. Alex took out her gun, ready to shoot the special bullets, but Kara stopped her. Lena was shocked, as every one else who assisted at the fight. Antonov was breathing hard and he seemed to come back to his senses. He looked around him, realizing what he had done, falling to his knees. His shoulders started to shook and he cried, saying 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry'. Kara made her move and approached him, kneeling down and hugging him. He stopped for a moment to cry, then started again, more violently. 'I can't believe they died. I'm alone. I'm alone' he said between sobs. Kara, rubbing his back and trying not to cry too, said 'You're not alone. I will help you and I'll let you know others like us. I'll teach you how to live on this planet'. She helped him getting up on his feet and took his injured hand. 'I'll let the doctors have a look at it, okay?'. He nodded and Kara said to Alex “Call someone from the Med Bay to take a look at him”.

After Antonov was taken to the Med Bay, escorted by DEO agents armed with anti-kryptonian guns, Kara and the others went inside J'onn's office to talk. The martian slammed his hands on the desk. “What the hell has just happened, Kara? I thought you had everything under control!”. The Girl of steel glared at him. “I had to tell him that his home world was destroyed and his mothers died with it and it was, you know, a little traumatic for him. Not every one reacts the same at this news, J'onn!”. Alex intervened. “He could have possibly killed Ruby! Have you seen how he moves? He knows how to fucking fight, damn it!”. Kara gasped in shock. “He was blinded by anger, Alex. You should know better than me that in a situation like that you act on pure instinct”. They continued to argue, until Lena said “Enough! All of you!”. The other three fell silent. “First of all, I agree with my wife. The boy was shocked and acted not in his mind but still, he could have caused some serious damage, not only to Rubes, but to other people. Second, I think it's best that Kara helps... Antonov, right, love?”. Her wife nodded. “I think that Antonov needs a hand with all the superpowers thing. If he could do this fuelled just by anger, I don't want to think what he would do in that state AND with superpowers”. She looked all of them in the eyes and after a few moments of silence, Alex said “Fine, Kara will help him. But I want to be present during her 'lessons'. Just in case something bad happens. Besides, Ruby will have company”. J'onn nodded, saying “Well, now that everything's set, we have to tell him what we decided...”. Kara was out of the room in the blink of an eye, heading towards the Med Bay.

When she arrived, she saw something that made her stop in her tracks. Ruby was trying to punch Antonov, but he continued to parry her punches, not countering them. They stopped and heard Antonov say 'You're good, girl. Keep this up and maybe you'll reach my level'. Ruby nodded, but Kara knew she had understood probably half of what he said, that girl was a quick learner, but the kryptonese was a difficult language. She approached them and said to the girl “Ruby, I have to talk to your friend here”. The girl nodded and went away. Antonov looked at his feet, saying 'I accpet every punishment you have decided for me, Kara Zor-El. I am terribly sorry for what happened'. Kara smiled, because she knew he was sincere and had already forgiven him. 'I am not here to punish you, Antonov, no. I'm here to offer you my help. I'll explain myself better later, but just know this. Here on Earth we are different than on Krypton. Here we have special abilities and I use them to help earthlings'. He looked at her with a confused look. She laughed. 'As I said, it's complicated, but you'll understand it quickly. In any case, I'm here to teach you how to control your powers, understood?'. Antonov fell to his knees, putting his hands together and bowing his head. 'Thank you, Kara. I accept your help, but just at one condition'. Now it was Kara's turn to be confused. 'What is it?'. He looked up at her and said 'Teach me Earth's language. I want to communicate with others, not just with you'. Kara laughed and took his hands. 'You don't have to worry, Antonov. Teaching you Earth's language was already in my plans'. He smiled and got up. 'Then let's start right now!'. Kara was surprised in a good way. Maybe it was the starting of something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the story so far. Do you think Antonov would become a good guy or not? (Stupid question, because I already know the answer). Alex will be more relaxed around the kryptonian giant? And Ruby will tell her guardians why she punched that girl? Stay tuned to find out


	5. Adapting and a new menace on the horizon

A week had passed and Kara was amazed by the progresses made by Antonov. He really putted passion in everything she tried to teach him, as she thought that for him it was a distraction from thinking about Krypton and his lost mothers. He was also very curious about everything and she was glad to answer his questions, or to ask others if she didn't know the answer. Ruby was very important, too. With the fact that she was suspended, the motivation for the punch still a mystery, the girl had helped Antonov in reading and speaking, the boy being a natural learner, which it seemed to be a thing for all kryptonians. Alex followed closely every move made by the young man, not trusting him entirely still, even more so when she saw how good he was in hand to hand combat. She couldn't forget the instance when he fought alone ten training solid holograms and won. She was curious and she wanted answers. “Tell me how taught you”. The boy looked at her with a confused look. Right, he was not capable of understanding everything someone said yet. She repeated her question. Antonov listened carefully, then smiled when he understood. “Mum taught me fight. Mother more woman of science”. He pointed at his scars. “These from training. Mum hit me hard, I fell and I wounded”. He laughed. “Mother so hungry but mum knowed secret. A kiss and mother forgived us”. Alex nodded and said “Thank you and it's 'mum knew a secret' and 'mother forgave us'. Try to repeat”. Antonov mumbled the corrections for a few times, then smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Alex”. The Danvers woman smiled back. Antonov was not so bad, after all.

It was the day of Ruby's return to school. Maggie carried the girl there, trying to get at least the most pathetic excuse for why she had punched one of her classmates, but nothing, like all the previous week. Before the girl could go, Maggie hugged her, saying “Have a good day and remember me and Alex are here for you”. The girl hugged her back. “I know. Have a good day, too”. And with that, she went out of the car. When Ruby entered the building, she immediately went in search of her classmate. She used a trick Kara taught her: follow the sound of the heartbeat. She found the girl and started to approach her but when the other noticed her, she turned back and walked away. “Vera! Wait!”. Ruby walked faster and catch up with Vera. She grabbed her by the arm and stopped her. “Please, I just want to say I'm sorry”. Vera huffed, clearly annoyed. “Look, Arias, you've done enough two weeks ago. The stitches on my chin are enough prove of that”. Ruby was shocked. She wanted to say that she was sorry and Vera had just to accept her excuses, nothing more and nothing less. But this girl was really a bitch. Ruby clenched her fists together, trying to control her anger. It was all Vera's fault. The day she hit her, Ruby was angered on her own for different things and Vera was the last straw in the vase with her continuing comments about Ruby's mother. She took a calming breath. “I know, sorry I bothered you”. The other girl nodded satisfied and went to class.

The day went on uneventful for Ruby and she just wanted to go home. She was on her way to Maggie's car, when she saw something fall from the sky into the school's parking lot. There was a moment of silence before her ears were filled with cries of terror and panick. Maggie was at her side immediately, ready to take her into her car to go away, but when they almost reached it, the car exploded and Ruby shielded Maggie from the heatwave. She was on the ground and she saw someone walking through the smoke and flames. Ruby was in shock as it was Maggie. In front of them there was Kara, but she had shorter hair and a little more muscles, wearing what looked like a white, long sleeved swimsuit and matching thigh high boots and fingerless gloves. She smiled at them, saying “Hello, Ruby”. Her eyes became red, ready to blast them with her heat vision. “And goodbye!”. Ruby was ready to use her own heat vision, but she stopped when a fist collided with the evil Kara's cheek, sending her flying a few meters away. Antonov was standing before them, an angry frown on his face. “You hurt them. I hurt you”. The evil Kara stood up, brushing away the blood dripping from her lips with the back of her hand, saying “This is gonna be good”. She looked into Antonov's eyes and said “Come one, kid. Bring it on!”. The young man launched himself at her.


	6. Misteries

The evil Kara threw a punch at Antonov, but he blocked it and used his other hand to punch her in the chest. She tried to hit him with a left hook, but he blocked again and hit her again in the chest. The evil Kara spat some blood and glaring at him said “Who are you?”. Antonov, never dropping his fighting stance, said “I am Antonov Kol-Ze. From Krypton. And you? You are no Kara Zor-El”. The woman grinned. “Indeed. I am Galatea and after killing you, the girl will be the next”. Antonov shook his head. “No a chance, Galaxy”. The woman grind her teeth together and attacked the young man, roaring. She threw punch after punch, but Antonov blocked every one of them. She tried with a left hook, but he dodged and hit her with a flurry of punches to the face and chest, concluding with a right hook. Galatea fell down on her knees and Antonov looked at her. “You no experience. Worse than Kara”. He was ready to knock her out, but just as he was going to punch her, he was grabbed and launched against a car by someone big. He got up and saw what looked like a gigantic robot. It took Galatea in its arms and started to fly away. Antonov jumped on the robot's back and tried to break it, but a green gas started to come out, making him cough and he felt weak all of a sudden. He lost his grip and fell down directly on the asphalt. The impact was not nice and he felt pain everywhere. That green gas did really a number on him. He stood up with difficulty, Ruby and Maggie running at his side, but he stopped them with a gesture of his hand and threw up, fainting when he tried to fly away. Maggie called immediately Alex.

Lena was visiting the DEO to discuss with J'onn about the progresses made by Antonov, when she saw a group of DEO agents and doctors rush to help said young man who was now laying on a stretcher. Maggie and Ruby were there too, so she went to them. “What happened?”. The detective, still shocked, answered. “I was at Ruby's school to take her home, when we were attacked by this evil Kara and Antonov saved us”. She took a calming breath. “After the fight, that Antonov won, this big kinda... robotic thing attacked him and took the evil Kara. Antonov tried to stop it, but... I don't know, he just fell down”. Lena didn't wanted to hear more, she went directly to the Med Bay. 

His chest hurt. A lot. Antonov opened his eyes, noticing he was in the Med Bay of the DEO. He noticed that Kara and Lena were asleep on two chairs in a corner and when he started to cough, Kara woke up, Lena following immediately after. The two were at his side, both looking concerned. He tried to spoke. “What... happened?”. He coughed again. Breathing was hard and speaking even harder. Lena was the first to answer. “The doctors said you were infected by some sort of kryptonite gas”. He gave her a confused look. “Krypto... nite?”. Kara nodded. “It's one of the few things that can hurt us. This gas was mixed with something other than kryptonite, but we don't know what it is, yet”. He nodded. “How... long... I... un... conscious?”. The couple looked at each other. “A complete day”. He wanted to say something, but Alex entered in the room, saying “Kara, I have to tell you something”.

Galatea woke up with a start. She recognized the place. It was the laboratory where she was “born”. She found herself bind to a metal table. She couldn't move. “Your mission was a disaster”. The voice gave her goosebumps. “I... I didn't know there was another one! He was too good. Please, don't hurt me”. The voice chuckled. “Hurt you? Oh, no, dear one”. Galatea saw a mechanical arm with different needles attached to it making his way next to her. “I want to make you better”. Galatea cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antonov's fighting style is based on Wing Chun


	7. Trauma

Kara was reading the results that Alex handed her about the gas used against Antonov. She shook her head in disbelief. “It's incredible. In a creepy way, that is”. Lena took the file and read the results, too. “It's synthetic kryptonite, mixed with... Psi's DNA?”. Alex nodded. “I know, right? I tried to contact Psi, but she has not called back and it's strange. I'm starting to worry”. Kara gulped, Lena took her hand, saying “But he's fine. I mean, he didn't have hallucinations, so it must be good, right?”. Alex opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted when they heard Antonov crying in pain, the sound crashing the glasses nearby.

After Kara and Lena left, Antonov tried to stand up, but he felt an intense pain traverse his head and he fell from the bed. He clutched his head with his hands, saying in kryptonese 'Stop. Stop. Stop!'. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, in front of him there were both his mothers. He stood up immediately and tried to hug them, but Andara stopped him. 'We are disappointed, son'. He was confused. 'What do you mean?'. Manara scoffed. 'You are weak. Just a little cloud of gas was enough to make you loose your senses? I thought your mother had made you a real man. At least to progress in your military career, after you failed to enter the Science Council'. He shook his head. 'I told you, mother, being a scientist was not my dream and...'. Both women glared at him and Antonov started to notice they were becoming bigger and bigger, until they were towering over him. 'We don't care about what do you want, Antonov! The legacy of our family is in your hands, but you have proven to not be worthy! The ultimate failure!'. He fell on his knees and started to cry. 'I tried, mothers. I tried!'. Andara grabbed him. 'Enough of your pathetic excuses. We even saw you trying to replace us with them!'. He was shocked. 'Replace you with who? How could I ever do that!”. They didn't respond. Instead, they came crushing down on him, breaking his body and soul. He screamed in fear.

Kara was the first one to enter the room. Antonov was still screaming and crying, hugging himself. She knelt down beside him and hugged him with all her strength. Lena followed soon after, doing the same as her wife. Alex stood at the entrance. Kara started to rub his back, while Lena whispered “It's okay. It's gone. You're safe” repeatedly, but she felt the tears had started to make their way down her cheeks, too. For her, he had suffered more than Kara because of the age difference and for the fact that he had less time trying to adapt to a new everything. Antonov stopped to cry, exhausted and basically fainted in Kara's arms. She put him on the bed, with the help of Alex, and stormed out of the room, bumping into J'onn. “What happened, Kara? I heard the commotion and came here to control”. Kara explained to the martian what happened. “I want to find who's behind this, J'onn. They have to be brought to justice”. J'onn nodded. “I am with you, Kara. But first, we need to do some investigations”. He then hugged the El woman, who started to cry. “No one has to go through what he and I have experienced. No one”. “You're right, Kara. No one has to”.

Psi was starting to give up. It had been a week since some psycho had decided to kidnap her and started to take samples of her blood. She was confined on a metal chair, a strange headband making her powers not useful. She heard the door open with a bang and the evil copy of Supergirl making her way to her, needle in hand. Galatea, as the copy had told her to be called, put the needle in her neck and took another sample of blood. “You have to consider yourself lucky, Psi. She wants you alive because she prefers to have fresh samples to work on. If it was for me, you would have been dead after the first sampling”. She turned and went away. After she closed the door, Psi started to sob. Why Supergirl hadn't came to save her, yet?


	8. Doubts

Antonov was flying in the skies of National City, Kara at his side, but the young man was not talking very much. After what had happened to him with the hallucinations, he stopped being is normal curious self, refusing to speak in English, he only spoke in his mother tongue. Kara knew something was not right, but she didn't want to pressure him. It was not her task, even is she knew that her and Lena had become attached to him in the brief time he was on Earth. He stopped abruptly and Kara almost bumped into him. 'Kara. I have to ask you something'. She put a hand on his shoulder and said 'Go on. I'm listening'. He took a deep breath. 'After you came to Earth, have you ever felt as if you were replacing your real family with the one who accepted you?'. She was surprised by his question. She thought about the answer to gave him, but she decided it was better to tell him the truth. 'Well, if I have to be honest, yes. The first years I was with the Danvers, I felt as if I was trying desperately to have a new family. But I knew I couldn't leave behind my real parents and at the same time, I was afraid that in doing so I would have'. She looked at him. 'Then... what have you done?'. She smiled. 'I made peace with the fact that my parents did what they did to give me a future and that even the Danvers were trying to give me a new family. I kept the good memories of my previous life and made new ones for this one. And when I feel low, I think about my parents in Rao's light and I know they're proud of me and the choice they made. I don't think no more I was replacing them'. She touched his chest above his heart. 'Because they're here and they will live forever in my thoughts'. He seemed to think about what she just said. 'I feel exactly this fear right now, Kara. In my hallucination, my mothers were telling me I was trying to replace them with someone else but I know I just can't do that. But you are right. They will always be in my mind, but I have to look at the future'. He was beaming from ear to ear and hugged her. “Thank you, Kara. You always help me”. She smiled because he was speaking English again. “I'm happy you said it. Now, ready for a flying contest?”. He smirked. “I'm faster than you, El”. He started to fly at full speed. “Hey, that's cheating, young man!” Kara said with a smile on her face. She also thought that maybe, Lena and her could invite Antonov to try out some of Earth's most delicious food, but definitively not kale. Kale was evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler, but I think it's important nonetheless


	9. Rampage

“I said no, Kara”. Antonov and the El woman were training in the “Supergirl's training room” as some of the agents, Alex included, called it. He parried one of her punches and threw one of his own, stopping a few inches from Kara's face. “Antonov, I already told you. You can't go out in your kryptonian clothes”. Antonov huffed and put some distance between them. “And I have told you I won't change my clothes. They identify who I am. I don't have to look like an earthling”. Kara sighed. Antonov did have a point, but she couldn't go out on a lunch with her wife AND a kryptonian without running in some trouble with the public. It was still difficult to accept the fact that now, with what had happened at Ruby's school, Antonov was already in the spotlight and people at CatCo were pressuring her to make an interview to the new alien because she was “friends with Supergirl”. She was thinking about the problem at hand, when Alex entered the room, saying to her “I have to tell you something”. She looked at Antonov. “In private”.

Lena was sipping her coffee in her office at L-Corp, reading some emails from her investors and business partners, while blueprints were scattered all over her desk. At some point, she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling the start of an headache. The intercom rang and she answered. “Yes, Jess?”. Her secretary sounded preoccupied. “Miss Luthor? There is a woman here that wants to see her”. Lena frowned. She had no appointments for the rest of the day. “Did you get her name, Jess?”. A moment of silence, then “She said her name is Caren Falqnerr”. The name sounded familiar to Lena, but still. She sighed. “Okay, let her in. I still have plenty of time”. She waited a few seconds, then the door opened and Lena was met by a girl with orange/red hair, a pair of rounded glasses and a long coat. She looked nervous. Lena extended her hand to shake it, but the girl looked at it and to Lena as if she didn't knew what to do. Lena smiled nervously because she didn't know what to do. She sat on her chair, gesturing the girl to do the same but she didn't. Lena was starting to worry. She cleared her throat. “So, you are Caren, right?”. The girl nodded. “And might I ask you why you are here?”. At this question, Caren promplty answered. “I have a message for Supergirl”. Lena was taken aback. How could this girl know about her and Kara? Unless... At the moment of silence, Caren took it as a way to let her go on, so she continued. “The one who sends me had said that if you don't leave Antonov alone, She will personally handle this”. Now Lena was really starting to freak out. She clicked the button on her watch that emitted a sound only Kara, or kryptonians, could hear. She had to wait for the arrival of her wife and, in the meantime, try to find some questions. She looked Caren straight in the eyes and said “Who sent you? Surely this She has a name”. Caren started to shake her head. “I can't tell you. She said she would... she would hurt me if I talk”. Lena stood up and went next Caren. She tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but the girl slapped it away. “Don't touch me!”. Lena tried to approach her again, but this time, Caren fell down on her knees clutching her head and screaming. Lena was seriously scared. What the hell was happening? She took a few steps back, almost tripping in her desk and saw that Caren was transforming. Her hair was becoming shorter, changing from a bob cut to a mohawk and her skin becoming orange. She was also becoming bigger, ripping apart the long coat and revealing an orange one piece suit. That's when Lena remembered why the name seemed so familiar. Kara had talked to her about it. Lena gasped. “My god, Caren. You are...”. The once formerly Caren looked her in the eyes and roared “RAMPAGE!”.

Kara looked again at the file Alex gave her, then at her sister and J'onn. “Are you sure?”. They both nodded, Alex speaking first. “Kara, I run the tests twice and the results were the same”. Kara started to shook her head. “But it can't be. Basing on this tests Antonov is part kryptonian AND part New God? Alex, that's insane!”. Alex nodded. “True, I can't believe it myself, but that explains something that was on my mind when I first saw Antonov. Do you remember what he did when you talked the first time?”. Kara winced. “He grabbed my neck and crashed me through a wall...”. She stopped and went back to that day. Antonov had crushed her through a wall, when he was instantly carried into the Red Cell. No occasion for his body to absorb enough sun light. She was going to say something, when she heard the emergency signal from Lena's watch. She looked at her sister and J'onn, saying “I have to go. Lena is in trouble”. She was out of the room in a rush and she saw that Antonov was looking around himself. He was clearly confused by the signal and was trying to locate the source of it. She stopped and said “Lena is in danger. Come”. He immediately nodded and the two of them left the DEO in the blink of an eye.

Lena didn't know what to do. Rampage was in front of her, frowning. From what Kara had told her, Rampage had the habit to... well, going on a rampage and destroy everything she saw, but now, she wasn't moving, just observing her in a very menacing way. She saw the door opening and Jess entering the room, screaming when she saw Rampage. The creature turned around, startled. She looked back at the Luthor woman and roared. Lena closed her eyes in fear, but she was relieved when she felt a gust of wind passing close to her. Opening her eyes, she saw Kara and Antonov standing in front of her. Rampage looked at Supergirl and cried “YOU!”. She made a move to attack her, but Antonov was quick and punched her in the face, grabbing her and launching Rampage out of the door window, breaking the glass and letting her fall down the building. He said “I'm sorry, Mrs. Danvers-Luthor” and immediately went after Rampage. Kara looked at Lena, smiling and saying “We'll handle this, Ma'am, don't worry” and followed Antonov. Lena sighed and whispered “I hope so, Kara”.

Antonov was fast. As soon as he saw Rampage touch the ground, he slammed into her with his feet, creating an even bigger crater. He jumped back and saw his enemy standing up. He didn't want to damage the city, but he didn't know of a secure place to fight. Kara landed next to him and said “We need to be quick finding a place where we can fight her without harming people. Winn?”. The man heard the hero's request and said “I'm searching. Wait a second”. Rampage rushed towards them and Antonov dodged her punch, while Kara used the momentum to kick her in the back. The monster grunted and grabbed her leg, throwing her against Antonov and falling together. Kara huffed. “Winn?”. She heard his grin in his answer. “I have found a place. Abandoned apartment complex, two blocks east from your position”. She smiled. “Thanks Winn”. She got up and helped Antonov as well. She tried to explain her plan, but Rampage slapped him away and grabbed her, starting to squeeze. The young man charged Rampage and punched her in the face, freeing Supergirl. He continued whit an uppercut that sent Rampage in the air. Kara jumped and grabbed her legs, swinging her around, then throwing her in the direction of the complex Winn indicated.

Rampage crushed down in one of the apartment buildings, destroying half of it. She got up and saw that her two enemies where coming for her, so she grabbed one big piece of rubble and threw it at them. Kara saw it and proceeded to destroy it with a punch of her own, while Antonov used his heat vision to create a distraction. When Rampage used her arms to shield herself, Kara landed a punch in her stomach and Antonov came down and tackled her. When he was on top, he started with a flurry of punches to Rampage's face, saying “Stay down. Stay down. Stay down”. The woman tried to punch him, but he blocked the blow and continued to punch her with his free hand. Rampage roared between punches and at some point, she bit his hand hard. Antonov cried in pain and his enemy used this distraction to grab him by the face and slamming him on the ground. Kara intervened, trying to punch Rampage, but the transformed woman grabbed her arms and squeezed them hard enough to break her bones. Kara howled, the pain unbearable. Rampage grinned. “Supergirl cause me pain. I make her pain too”. Not letting go of her, she slammed her repeatedly on the ground, throwing her away and stomping on her. Kara couldn't feel her arms and her chest was on fire. Just as Rampage was going to stomp her again, Antonov stood between them and uppercuted Rampage, grabbing her legs and slamming her on the ground. He continued by elbowing her in the neck and when she tried to hit him, he grabbed her arm and put her in an arm lock. As Rampage tried to free herself, Antonov just tightened his grip, ultimately breaking his opponent's arm. He let go and looking directly in her eyes said “Surrender. Now”. Rampage just roared at him, so Antonov threw a right hook on her chin with all of his force, knocking her out. He turned back to Kara and took her in his arms, taking the communicator and putting it in his ear. “Winn, it's Antonov. I'm returning with Kara and she needs medical assistance. Tell the medical staff to be ready”. He looked at the unconscious Rampage, who was now back to her normal self and said “And send a squad to take Rampage. I think we need some answers from her”. Winn confirmed everything he said and Antonov took off.

-  
Galatea watched as the fight was put to an end, having observed closely the moves Antonov used. She grinned. “I learn more and more about you, Kol-Ze. And soon, you won't stand a chance against me”.


	10. Lunch after battle

After their arrival at the DEO, Antonov left Kara in the hands of the medical staff while he sat on the first chair he saw. The hand bitten by Rampage was hurting, but not as much as he thought. He closed his eyes, ready for a little nap, but he heard someone clearing their throat next to him. He opened an eye and here was Alex with a pad in her hands. She handed the object to him without saying a word. The young man took it and saw that it was a video of the local news of him and Kara fighting Rampage. He handed it back to Alex and said “It's just a video”. Alex huffed. “It's not just a video, Antonov. You are now in the open, officially. If your fight with Galatea started it, now people know for sure that there is another kryptonian in the city”. Antonov rolled his eyes, saying “Well, thanks, Alex. This news really shock me”. Alex slammed her foot on the ground, making Antonov look her in the eyes. She was furious. “You don't understand, young man! People will start asking questions about you to Supergirl and Superman. Questions that maybe they won't have the answers for. Can't you see that now all the attention will be on you?”. Antonov raised on his feet, towering over Alex. “If they have questions for me, I'm fine with that. They want to know me now that I am a reality? Perfect!”. He took a breath and put his hands on her shoulders. “But if you are scared for Kara or for Kal, you don't have to worry. Unlike them, I don't plan to put a mask on. I've already lost what was more important to me”. He went past her and said “I'll go out for a while. Flying around the city helps me relaxing. And tell Kara I took some money before all of the Rampage mess began, so I'll eat something out. See you later”. Alex turned around, saying “Just for you to know, the news called you Over-Man because of the symbol on your chest”. The young man nodded. “Over-Man. I think it will do”. He was out the DEO in a heartbeat.

After some time spent flying around the city and thinking, Antonov decided it was time to eat. He landed in front of a place Kara always spoke about: Noonan's restaurant. He entered inside and felt the eyes of all the clients on him. He sat at one free table and took the menu. Kara had told him about some of the plates that were served and he looked at the prices too because he didn't have much money. As he was reading he heard someone sitting in front of him. He put the menu down and said “Mrs. Danvers-Luthor”. Lena nodded in response. A waiter approached them a little insecure. “Ahem... Have you chosen something to eat?”. Lena, never taking her eyes off of Antonov, said “The usual”. The waiter scribbled her order down and looked at Antonov. “And for you, sir?”. He seemed to think about it, then said to the waiter “A big portion of seaweed noodles and every variation of potstickers you have, maybe with something to drink that combines well with the food. Thank you”. The waiter scribbled down his order too and nodded, leaving them alone. Lena continued to look at him, not saying a word. He huffed. “I take you saw the news and are not happy about what happened”. The Luthor woman remained silent and he continued. “I've already told the DEO what I think about my revelation to the world, so you can talk...”. He lowered his voice noticing people still looking at them. He cleared his throat. “... you can talk to Alex later, okay?”. He smiled. “No we can enjoy a decent meal”. 

The waiter returned with their orders. In typical kryptonian fashion, Antonov started to eat everything and Lena smirked, because he looked exactly like Kara. She started to eat as well, but she noticed Antonov had stopped eating and was looking at her plate. She handed her plate to him, saying “If you want to try it, go on”. Antonov looked at it suspiciously, then he eat a small bite. The young kryptonian made a disgusted face and handed the plate back to Lena. “In the name of Rao! What is that... that disgusting thing?”. Lena huffed. “It's kale, Antonov. It's super healthy”. He shivered. “You mean super disgusting. I bet even Kara doesn't eat it”. Lena laughed. “You're right, she doesn't and Kal-El too. Must be a kryptonian thing”. He shook his head and resumed eating his food, happy to eat some normal food. After some time spent in silence, Lena said “So, now you go by the name Over-Man?”. Antonov smiled. “It's not the best, but at least is something to start with”. And Antonov started to tell everything about the fight with Rampage and Lena listened with interest.

-

A figure watched the scene unfold from the distance. She felt something wet sliding down her cheeks. She was crying. She gritted her teeth. Those two were trying to make him forget. She thought that Rampage was enough, that at least the Luthor woman would be scared, but no, here she was, eating with him, making him laugh. She took a step forward. No more. Too much time had passed. To hell with Galatea and that Psi girl. She had to take the matter in her hands and finally, she will be reunited with her son once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! And also, DUNDUNDUUUUN!


	11. Family reunion

As Antonov and Lena were leaving the restaurant, the mysterious woman dashed towards them, her body covered by a cloak and her head hidden under a hood. Antonov detected her with his powers and blocked the punch directed to Lena's face. The woman freed herself with a kick to his stomach. Antonov tried to hit her, but she dodged or parried his punches and at the last one, she hit his nose with the palm of her hand. Even Lena heard the sound of Antonov's nose breaking and blood flew in the air. The young man fell on his fours, blood dripping on the pavement and confusion in his head. He knew these moves, but that woman couldn't. Unless... He looked up at the hooded woman and with a surprising speed surged up and grabbed the woman by the neck, taking away the hood. After a moment, he let go of her, saying “No. No. No. It's impossible! You can't be...”. The woman took his face in her hands and said “Yes, my son. I am Manara Al-Fu. I am your mother”.

Lena was confused. No, not confused. She had absolutely no idea of what was happening. The woman in front of her couldn't be one of Antonov's mothers. She was dead because of the destruction of Krypton. But she matched the description Antonov gave to her and Kara a little time before. Tall, lean, a braid of long brown hair, some grey ones starting to show and the same deep green eyes. She understood from who the boy took the height and gaze. Antonov, with trembling hands, reached his mother's face and caressed it. He started to cry. “It's you. It's really you”. He then hugged her and continued to cry. Manara hugged back her son, caressing his back between his sobs. “Yes, it's me. And I'm here to take you away”. She took a look at his face and said “I'm sorry for breaking your nose”. The young man smiled. “Mum taught you well. Even if it wasn't as much as she taught me”. They laughed, but Antonov stopped, a serious expression on his face. He looked between his mother and Lena. “Mother, can you tell me why you tried to attack Lena?”. The woman's expression changed from one of happiness to one of hatred. “Because she and that kryptonian bitch tried to make you forget your family! They tried to take my place! I will not make it happen!”. She tried to attack Lena again, but Antonov's put a hand on her shoulder stopping her. She looked back at him. “Antonov, I will only say this once. Don't. Try. Stopping. Me!”. He shook his head. “I can't, mother. Lena and Kara have been at my side to help me, not to take your place. And don't call Kara a kryptonian bitch just because you are not from Krypton”. Manara gasped. “What... what did you just say?”. Antonov scoffed. “You heard it well, mother. I know you come from New Genesis. Mum told me the day Krypton was destroyed. That's why I came into your lab that day. To talk to you, but I never had the chance”. Tears started to stream down Manara's face again. “You... you were not ready”. He took a menacing step towards her. “I'm not a child! No more!”. Just then, he looked around and saw that people on the streets were watching what was happening. He took a breath and said, without looking at Lena “I have something to discuss with my mother. If you'll excuse me, Lena”. He took off, followed immediately by his mother with Lena just more confused than before.

When they were in the skies, Manara spoke first. “I... I am sorry, son. For what I did before. But believe me when I say you are still not ready for the truth”. Antonov gritted his teeth. “Enough, mother! I want to know everything you have to say. Rao be damned, I have been trapped for YEARS in the Phantom Zone and in a few months I had to rebuild my life! You not wanting to talk is not helping so please mother, tell me”. The last words were spoken like a plea. Manara closed her eyes taking a calming breath and when she reopened them, she said “All right. I'll tell you everything. But you should know, it's not a short story”. Antonov put on a smile, even if it was a bittersweet one. “Don't worry, we have time”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are DC fans and you're wondering why Antonov's mother can fly, it's because I've read that New Genesisians can develop a different ability other than their standard ones, so I thought, "Why not?"


	12. Answers...

_I was a scientist on New Genesis. My job, together with other scientists, was to study and monitor other planets. Their evolution, their history, their culture, we were basically observers. One day, I discovered a planet so scientifically advanced, it was nearly matching ours. That planet was Krypton. I immediately informed the Highfather of that particular discovery and he seemed surprised at first, but he wanted to know more about that planet. We made contact with the Science Council of Krypton and they seemed pretty much surprised as we were in discovering someone so similar to them. We started a collaboration, a secret one, for we were not sure if the kryptonians could be trusted. We exchanged studies, inventions, ideas: it was beautiful. Two of the more interested in this collaboration were the El brothers: Jor and Zor. They were very brilliant, curious, but most importantly, they were discreet. After some time, I decided to try to live on Krypton. But first, I would have needed the permission of the Highfather._

_“Highfather, I was considering the possibility of living on Krypton. For a short time, that is”. The Highfather looked at me with a surprised look. “May I ask you why, Manara?”. I shifted on my feet. “Because I'm very intrigued in knowing more about the planet itself, but also the people who live on it”. He hummed, considering my words. My heart was beating so fast, I thought I would have passed out. After a few moments, he said. “Very well, Manara. You may go to live on Krypton for as long as you please. Feel free to return whenever you want, but I demand a detailed report when you come back”. I smiled. “Yes, it will be done. And thank you, Highfather”. He smiled and dismissed me with a movement of his hand._

_After that, I prepared myself. The El brothers helped me in creating a false kryptonian identity. So I was no longer Manara of New Genesis, I was Manara Al-Fu of Krypton, member of the Science Council who lost her parents in a laboratory accident. I spent some time in the house of Jor-El, to practise with the kryptonian language and culture. I had time to know what would have become his wife, Lara. I started to travel around the world of Krypton, taking notes of everything. Sometimes I gave myself the pleasure to fly for short periods of time, making sure nobody saw me. It took me three years to see the majority of the planet, but I decided to come back to Kandor, to pay a visit to Jor-El. He told me that he got married with Lara, while Zor-El had moved to Argo City where he had married Alura. It was during that time, that I knew your other mother._

_I met her during a gala celebrating the foundation of Kandor. There were voices about her quickly rising at the top of the kryptonian army ranks and they were true. I was immediately smitten. She was a little shorter than me, had a cute little nose, short raven hair and a sturdy body but it was her attitude that drew me in. Confident, brave, someone who stood their ground like few and the fact that I had to make her mine._ Antonov coughed _. Oh, I'm sorry that I'm embarrassing you, young man, I just wanted to tell you something more about how me and your mother met. Anyway, we started to date and after a while, I told her the truth. That I was not kryptonian, I told her about my world and just when I thought that I had scared her, she accepted me. We married and after a while, we decided to have a family. I was scared, because with me being a New God, we didn't know what could have happened. So, I took Andara with me to New Genesis. Here, I reported everything to the Highfather and he decided to help us having a child, other than being happy for all the informations I brought with me about Krypton. We used the technology of my world to combine our DNA, creating a new life. You, my son._

Manara looked at her son. “Well, I told you it was not a short story”. Antonov was speechless. “I... I'm happy to here the whole story, mother”. He approached her. “But I have other questions that need answers”. Manara nodded. “Ask away”. He thought for a second about what to ask, then he said “Why you and mum didn't stay on New Genesis? Wasn't it better than Krypton?”. His mother laughed softly. “We decided to go back to Krypton because we had already a life there. And I didn't want your mother to miss her home world”. He nodded. “Why were you working on a Phantom Zone portal? Jor-El already made one”. Again, Manara laughed. “Because I wanted to make a better portal than his. I did it, although it was complete in a very unfortunate moment”. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. “At least it made sure you survived”. He looked down at his feet, the cloud floating beneath them. “This is an important question for me, mother. What happened to mum?”. At this, the tears started to flow down Manara's cheeks. “After you disappeared inside the portal, I immediately went in search of her. To tell her what had just happened. I arrived in time to see her and other people falling down to their deaths when the Science Council building was sinking because of the earthquakes. In complete desperation, I used a Mother box to go back to New Genesis”. Antonov hugged his mother, murmuring calming words. She sniffed, continuing “I was so shocked I couldn't even work on a new portal. Instead, I created a sort of radar that indicated any sign of activity of the Phantom Zone. After years, a signal was captured, indicating activity coming from this planet. On a rush, I came here, but it wasn't you. Some kryptonian criminals had evaded from the Zone”. She took a breath. “I found myself stuck here, because no one on New Genesis knew where I went. I spent so much time alone, until she helped me”. Antonov looked at her and said “Who came in your help, mother?”. A feminine voice came from behind him. “I did”. He turned and when he saw who she was, said “Rao be damned. You're Lillian Luthor”.


	13. ...And other questions

Kara woke up with a start, finding herself on one of the solar beds in the DEO medical bay. When she tried to move, the door opened and Alex entered. “You're awake. Thank God”. Kara got up carefully, some of her muscles protesting. “I was out for how long?”. Alex looked at her. “Not long. A few hours”. The heroine nodded. “And Antonov? Is he okay?”. Alex laughed, but it was a sarcastic one. “He flew away after you entered in the med bay. I don't know where he is now”. An alarm went off and the Danvers sisters ran to the command room. Alex went back to her director persona, saying “What's happening?”. One of the agents, looking at his monitor, said “We have news of a dispute between Antonov and an unknown person. A woman. Mrs. Luthor was there too”. He pressed a key and on the bigger monitor started a video, Antonov was having a discussion with a woman outside of Noonan's. Kara immediately turned on her heels, ready to leave, when Alex stopped her. “Kara, wait a minute. You still need to recover from the beat up you went through”. Supergirl looked at her sister straight in the eyes. “I don't care, Alex. I need to see if Lena is okay”. And in the blink of an eye, she was gone. Alex sighed, whispering “Be careful, sis”.

Kara was at Noonan's moments later. Lena was still there, watching the sky. “Mrs. Luthor!” Kara said. In public they always talked like they were friends. “Supergirl. I think I know why you're here”. The kryptonian nodded and Lena told her what happened. “They're up in the sky. It will be easy for you to find them”. Before the hero could take off, her wife took one of her hands, saying “His mother seems powerful, Kara. Don't do anything risky, okay?”. The Girl of steel nodded and went up, up and away.

Antonov was glaring at the older Luthor, then looked at his mother. “She is helping you?”. His mother looked away, ashamed. Lillian scoffed. “Don't be so melodramatic, boy. I came to her rescue when she was alone and didn't know what to do”. He floated closer, but kept observing the armored suit the Luthor was in. It resembled the one he encountered when he defeated Galatea, but less bulky and more advanced. “And how did you helped her?”. The woman smirked. “I gave her the technology she needed in exchange of her services for my cause”. Antonov was speechless. His mother continued to look away, but he saw she was fidgeting with her hands, a thing she used to do when she was nervous. He took his mother's hands, looking at her directly in the eyes. “Mother, do you know what she did?”. Manara's eyes welled with tears. She freed herself, screaming “Of course I do! I helped her because I wanted you back! All that I did, it was for you!”. She started to sob. “I even kidnapped that girl because she wanted to mix her powers with the kryptonite”. Antonov took her in his arms. “What girl, mother?”. She looked up at him, eyes shining from the tears. She sniffed. “Her name is Psi. She fought against Supergirl years ago. She has psychic powers and she's powerful. You don't know how much I was terrified when I knew you were the first victim of it”. She glared at the older Luthor. “He was almost killed! I trusted you! I...”. She started to cough and when she passed a hand over her mouth, Antonov saw traces of blood. Lillian smirked. “Yeah, I know. I almost killed your son, but you have limited time”. She turned to the young man and as she opened her mouth to speak, Kara was beside him.

Supergirl looked at the two women in front of her. Lillian Luthor had an amused expression on her face, while the other one was pale and huffing. Observing her better, she noticed that she had similar face traits as Antonov but also his deep green eyes. That's when realization hit her. “You are... one of Antonov's mothers?”. The woman looked at the kryptonian and in a defeated voice said “Yes. Yes I am”. Antonov, who had remained silent, said “Mother, why Lillian said you have limited time?”. The Luthor woman stopped Manara from answering. “Well now, not all answers must be given, right?”. She grabbed one of Manara's arms and said “It was interesting talking with you, Antonov. Unfortunately, we are out of time”. She lifted her free hand and shot a pair of bullets at the two heroes. They were hit and a thick green gas started to spread around them. Antonov and Kara started to cough and they heard the voice of Antonov's mother screaming “NO!” before passing out.


	14. The battle heard across the world Pt.1

Antonov's head was hurting. He got up with difficulty, his vision blurry and ears ringing. When his senses started to come back, he saw Lena at Kara's side. The kryptonian's heart was barely beating. Taking a step forward, he fell on one knee. “Fucking kryptonite” he mumbled to himself. He got up and his vision cleared more, seeing some DEO vehicles approaching and a medical team starting to help Kara. When Lena saw him, she came face to face with him.

“You're okay”. He nodded. “Yeah. Seems that kryptonite is less effective on me”. Lena smiled a bit and looked back at her wife. “She's weak. Too weak. I have to stay with her”. She went back next to the heroine and took one of her hands in hers, saying “Don't worry love, I'm with you”.

Kara, with eyes barely open, smiled faintly at the Luthor and squeezed her hand in reassurance. This brought a smile to Antonov's lips, but it was short lived. Just as Alex was nearing him, he took off at such a speed that Alex almost fell. Looking at Lena, she said “What the hell is happening today?”.

Antonov met her just as she was entering the city's air space. “Galatea”. The clone smirked. “Ah, the kryptonian boy. Or should I say the half-breed”. He gritted his teeth. “Watch your tongue. The abomination between us is you”. She laughed. “My oh my. A bit angry today, aren't you?”.

She went face to face with him and said “Anyway, my business is not with you”. She tried to get past Antonov, but he grabbed one of her arms and pushed her back. Hard. The clone huffed. “Get lost, boy. Or I'll really hurt you. I'm not the same from last time”. And as if to make a point, she punched him in the face and watched with satisfaction at his confused expression.

Antonov was at a loss for words. “How? It's been not even two months since we fought”. The clone smirked. “I have my secrets”. The young man wiped the blood off his busted lip. “Let me guess: Lillian Luthor”. Galatea nodded. “Yeah, she made wonders. I'm stronger than before. You won't stand a chance”. She launched herself at him, throwing punches and kicks. Antonov was blocking or avoiding them with difficulty. _“What a shitty situation”_ , he thought.

Back at the DEO, Kara was brought back to the Med Bay and put on the solar bed. J'onn was there moments later. “What happened?”, he asked to a very preoccupied Alex. The older Danvers said “Kryptonite poisoning. It's even worse considering she hadn't fully recovered from the Rampage fight”. The Martian looked around. “And Antonov?”. Alex shook her head. “He flew away when we were loading Kara on the medical chopper. To where, I don't know”.

Someone cleared their throat and the two turned around to see Winn, laptop in hand. The man said “Well he's in the sky, fighting against what I believe is Kara's clone. Or evil version. I don't know”. He turned the laptop for the other two to see a live report of the fight. The only thing visible were two figures clashing against each other but the bigger one, definitively Antonov, was clearly struggling against his opponent. Alex said “He needs help. J'onn, can you help him?”. The big man nodded but just as he took one step, he fell on his knees, crying in pain.

Alex was immediately next to him, saying “J'onn? What's happening?”. The alien turned into his original form and struggling, said “Psychic... attack. Very... strong. I... don't know if... I can...”. He cried again in pain and fainted. Alex and Winn were speechless. As another medic team was helping J'onn, Winn looked at Alex and said “What do we do?”. She shook her head. “I don't know Winn. I don't know”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've written in the last chapter of my other fic (Republic City Tournament), university and a writer block kept me away for a while. That said, I hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think. See you next time!
> 
> P.S. I'm thinking about doing a Christmas Special for this fic, as well as one for Republic City Tournament. Let me know if you're interested!


	15. The battle heard across the world Pt.2

The fight was exhausting Antonov. He couldn't feel his hands and forearms since Galatea's punches were proving hard to block and the few times he was able to counter her attacks, he did little damage. Her gloves were now red and her white suit was stained by his blood. In the meantime, they were long gone from National City. Antonov had counted the times he was thrown to the ground: the first was in a forest in South America, the second in Paris and the last one, now, near the Great Wall of China. He tried to stand up but Galatea grabbed him by the throat. She had an evil smile on her face. She started to punch him in the face and in the stomach. She let him go and he fell on his knees, wheezing and coughing up blood.

Galatea's eyes became red and before she could use her heat vision, Antonov grabbed her by the shoulders and headbutted her hard. He was satisfied in hearing her nose breaking. While she stumbled back he tackled her and they collided with the Wall. Antonov proceeded with a quick combination of punches to the face and the midsection. He grabbed her head and smashed it into the Wall three times before she had the time to punch him in the liver. The pain was unbearable and he stumbled backwards, but he never touched the ground because Galatea grabbed his hair and brought him face to face with her. She was still smiling.

“You are proving to be a fucking pain in the ass, you know?”. She punched his ribs and both of them heard a cracking sound. “Oh, my bad. How many are now, five?”. She laughed. “You have no idea how much of a satisfaction this is for me”. She prepared her next punch but it never came. Something collided with her from behind and she lost her grip on Antonov.

Galatea's eyes were red from rage. “WHO IS IT?” she roared. “Me!” was the reply from above. The clone looked up and saw a figure hovering above her head. The figure descended and Galatea started to laugh. “Oh this is to good to be true. Ruby Arias comes to the rescue”. 

Alex was watching the monitors with horror. Why was Ruby there? She was supposed to be at school for fuck's sake! As if on clue, her phone ringed and her wife's terrified voice welcomed her when she answered. “Why is Ruby in China when she is supposed to be at school doing the things every normal teenager does, Alex? What's happening?!”. Alex gulped. “I don't know, okay? I don't know”. Her wife took a shuddering breath. “I hope for you that she comes out of this alive Danvers, because if she doesn't, I don't know what I will do”. The call ended and Alex was left speechless and on the verge of a panic attack. What a fucking day.

Antonov couldn't believe it. Ruby was standing between him and Galatea. He noticed the Supergirl T shirt she was wearing and the mask that covered half of her face. Ruby said “You will surrender now”. The clone laughed hard and when she saw that Ruby was not joking, she said “Man, you are the best”. She dashed towards the girl and before the teenager could do something, she grabbed her left arm and pulled so hard that she dislocated her shoulder. 

Ruby cried out in pain, Galatea not letting go of her arm. “You're pathetic, Arias. Your mother was on another level”. Ruby gritted her teeth. “Fuck you! You don't know her!”. The clone laughed. “I know enough. The world knows enough. Supergirl knows enough. Even Antonov here will soon find out who your mother was”. She let go of her arm. “After I kill you, of course”. Antonov sprung into action, grabbing Ruby and taking off at full force. Galatea was on them in no time and she hit Antonov. He let Ruby go, saying “Go away, Ruby!”. The teenage girl shook her head. “No! I can help you!”. Galatea punched Antonov and they were back on the ground again. Both of them started to exchange blow after blow, but Antonov was the one losing and after a front kick in the stomach, he was again on his knees. 

Ruby, wanting to help, used her heat vision to hit the clone in the back with all the force she could master. Galatea cried in pain and now she was furious. She turned towards Ruby, saying “I've had enough of you, little brat”. She blocked the incoming punch from Ruby and squeezed the hand. Antonov heard the sound of bones breaking and that was it. He jumped on Galatea and put her into a rear naked choke, starting to squeeze. Galatea elbowed him repeatedly but he didn't let go. “You can't kill me, half-breed. That's not the Supers way”. He just shook his head. “I'm not a Super, bitch”. And with a thunderous roar, he broke Galatea's neck. He looked at Ruby and said “It's over. It's...”. He passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was intense to write. 
> 
> Let me know what you think or if you liked this chapter. See you next time!


	16. Conversations

Back at the DEO, everyone in the main room was frozen in place. Alex was still processing what she had just seen. Antonov had done something she wouldn’t think possible: killing a Super with just raw power. Even if the woman was a clone, it was still Supergirl’s clone and stronger than the original from what they had seen. She saw as Ruby took Antonov on her shoulders with some difficulty and flew away, probably directed to the DEO. She sighed and said “I want a medical team ready when Ruby arrives here to assist her and Antonov”. The agents nodded and went back to work. 

Ruby arrived a few minutes later, heavy breathing from the effort of flying the fastest she could while carrying Antonov. The young man was put on a stretcher and brought inside. Alex hugged tightly Ruby, until the girl said “Alex, you’re putting pressure on my injured shoulder”. The older Danvers let her go with worry in her eyes, saying “You had me and Maggie preoccupied. A lot”. The girl rolled her eyes. “Listen, I heard the news and I thought I had to do something. You saw it. Antonov needed help”. Someone slapped her head from behind and when she turned, there she was Maggie, eyes filled with anger and worry. “You are grounded. For a month. Now go to the Med Bay and stay on a solar bed until your hand is fixed”. The teenager opened her mouth, but was silenced by the detective with a movement of her hand. “No discussions, miss. Go”. Ruby huffed but did what was told. Now alone with her wife, Maggie said “I wish Sam was here”. The other woman hugged her and whispered “Me too Maggie. Me too”.

Her whole body was hurting but the worst pain came from her head. Being forced to use her powers had left her spent and she started to sob. Lillian Luthor caressed her cheek. “It’s over now, darling”. The girl looked up at her, her eyes full of tears but also hatred. “You fucking bitch! Let me go!”. The Luthor woman chuckled. “Oh but you know I can’t do that, darling. You are very important to me”. She turned around and saw Manara smiling at the monitors. “What is making you so happy?”. The other woman looked at her. “He killed her. He did it”. Lillian approached the monitors and watched as Antonov was standing victorious over the body of Galatea. She gritted her teeth when Manara started to laugh. “He and Supergirl will come and then you’ll be stopped. For good”. Her laugh became a wheezing cough and blood splattered the palm of her hand. It was Lillian’s turn to smile. “Yeah, they will come. But I doubt you’ll be alive when that happens”.

Antonov wok up with a start. Trying to get up, he felt pain all over his body, so he stayed down. He knew he was on one of the solar beds at the DEO and he knew someone was beside him. Turning his head, he saw Kara, still unconscious. Lena entered the room and their eyes met. She was at his side, a smile on her face. “You’re awake”. He nodded. “Yeah, I know. I just feel sore everywhere”. Lena took his hand. “The fight with Galatea was hard. You suffered different broken bones and even if they are using the highest concentration of solar radiations, it will take a while”. He again looked at Kara. “How is she?”. Lena’s smile disappeared. “The kryptonite concentration in that gas was higher than what she is used to and the fact that she hadn’t healed completely from Rampage’s fight didn’t help. I think she’ll suffer a solar flare”. Antonov had a confused look on his face. Lena chuckled. “Oh right, you don’t know. Sometimes Kara becomes a normal human because her kryptonian cells are completely drained so she needs an entire day for them to recharge and be Supergirl again”. He nodded. “You think it will happen even to me?”. Lena looked at him, seemingly lost in thought, then said “I don’t know, Antonov. You are part kryptonian and part New God so we don’t know what your weaknesses could be. You seem resistant to kryptonite and under a red sun’s influence your powers don’t disappear, they just weaken. All in all, you are better than Superman”. Antonov grinned. “Well, that’s cool. But I was thinking about something”. 

Lena squeezed his hand. “What is it?”. He laughed. “It’s nothing serious, really. I was thinking that I might need a new suit”. Lena looked at him and couldn’t agree more: the suit was ruined and had holes in it so a replacement was required. “Well I think I can help you. Thanks to Kara and the data from the Fortress of Solitude, we are conducting a research on creating a sentient suit at L-Corp”. Antonov was all ears. “Oh, I know what you’re talking about. On Krypton there were lots of those, especially for the army. They can change shape and size with a thought”. Lena nodded. “Exactly. Kara and Clark are wearing, and testing, prototypes. They say we are doing great so far”. The young man sat up with some difficulty, refusing Lena’s help. “Then I hope to get better as soon as possible. I want to try one”. There was a beeping sound and Lena huffed, taking out her bleeper. “I have to go now. L-Corp requires her CEO”. She turned and gave to the unconscious Kara a kiss on the forehead. “Be well, love” she said and went out of the room. Antonov, watching this exchange, thought about how much he missed seeing his mothers doing the same.

Meanwhile, in the Central Room of the DEO, a sulking Ruby was being reprimanded by Maggie. “You have any idea of what Alex and I had to do after your stunt today? Apparently not! You are becoming difficult to handle, Ruby. Why are you doing this?”. The girl got up. “Maybe I’m doing this because I don’t want to be like mom!”. Tears were forming in her eyes. “I’m scared, okay! I’m scared that I might be evil just like her. I don’t want to be a Worldkiller! I want to be a hero!”. There was a light breeze and Maggie turned around, her breath caught in her throat. “Superman! What are you doing here?”. The Man of Steel had a serious expression on his face. “I’m here to see Antonov, detective Sawyer. Could you please tell me where he is?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry but my computer was broken and I had to build a new one starting from zero but here we go!  
> As always, let me know what you guys think about this chapter or the fanfic in general.  
> Hope you liked it and see you next time!


	17. Talking with Superman

An awkward silence filled the room. The eyes of everyone were on Superman but he seemed to not care. Maggie cleared her throat. “He… He’s in the medical bay. Your cousin is there too”. He nodded and started to walk, coming across Lena. The Luthor woman stopped and said “Clark? What are you doing here?”. The man smiled, leaving his serious expression. “Good morning Lena. I’m here to talk to Antonov. He’s still in the medical bay, yes?”. Lena nodded. “Well then, I’ll go meet him. Have a good day at work”. With that, he left her and Lena didn’t know what to think. Why had Clark come? It couldn’t just be because he wanted to meet Antonov. If he wanted, he could have met him the previous months but he claimed that various emergencies stopped him. Lena was not convinced with what he said and even Kara confessed it. Her bleeper beeped again and Lena came back from her thoughts. She left the DEO more preoccupied than before. It wasn’t just for Kara, but for Antonov too.

Superman entered the room where his cousin and the other hero where. Antonov was looking at Kara as if he was guarding her. Clark cleared his throat and the younger man looked up. “Superman!” he said and stood up from the solar bed he was on. Clark noticed immediately the height difference between them: he was a solid 6,1 feet tall, while Antonov was 6,3 feet tall at least. Looking up, the older hero said “Mind if we have a little chat?”. The young man nodded and Superman smiled. “Wonderful! Come with me then”. He went out of the room and Antonov took one last look at Kara before following him.

In another medical room, Alex was monitoring J’onn, still unconscious. She sighed and said “Wish you were conscious, J’onn. I need your advice right now”. As if on cue, the Martian stood up abruptly, screaming “NO!”. Alex was at his side immediately. “What’s happening J’onn?”. The alien looked at her and said “It was Psi who attacked me”. Alex frowned but J’onn shook his head. “It wasn’t intentional. She was forced to use her powers but in her pain, she gave me some information”. He stood up with Alex helping him. “Lillian Luthor has her, Alex. We need to help her”. The older Danvers didn’t seem convinced. “But what if it’s a trap, J’onn?”. He shook his head. “It’s not a trap. And she gave me her position. We need a plan and you’re a pretty good strategist, Director Danvers”. Alex grinned. “That I am J’onn”. Taking a breath, she said “Alright, then. Let’s plan a rescue mission”.

“So, I saw your fight against my cousin’s evil version”. Antonov stopped walking. “Is that what you want to talk about?”. Superman stopped too. “Among other things”. The young man crossed his arms. “I did what was best”. Clark was in front of him in a second. “No, Antonov. You did what you **_thought_** was best. Killing someone is the line a real hero never crosses”. Antonov scoffed. “Spare me the talk about hero responsibilities. I have read all the files about you, Kal-El. The majority of criminals you captured escaped from prison after a while and caused even bigger damages than before. Lex Luthor is the only one you made sure could never escape because you are afraid of him”. The two of them glared at each other. Antonov knew he had struck a nerve talking about Lex Luthor. The kryptonian took a calming breath. “Listen, Antonov. I just want you to know that when we have dealt with this situation regarding Lillian and your mother…”.

The young man was taken aback. “How do you know about my mother?”. Clark sighed. “Alex told me everything. She said she needed help and that’s why I came. I wanted to talk with you too, so I figured it was the perfect occasion. Kill two birds with one stone”. Antonov shook his head and, laughing bitterly, said “Well, that’s just perfect. I’ll have a little chat with Alex later”. He looked directly into Clark’s eyes. “I will put an end to the menace that is Lillian Luthor, Kal-El, and the final result will depend entirely on her next moves. Just to let you know”. The Man of Steel nodded. “I acknowledge this and I want you to know that if things will take a bad turn, I’ll do everything in my power to stop you”. Antonov smirked. “We have an agreement”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Another chapter done. Hope you liked and as always let me know what you think.  
> See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked what you have read. See you next time!


End file.
